At Don Wroe's Cabin
by sweetcolumbine
Summary: Jack and Ennis make sweet love at Don Wroe's cabin. Warning - strong sexual content.


Characters belong to Annie Proulx and Brokeback Mountain.

They'd been at Don Wroe's cabin 5 days and there were still a few days to go. Snow was beginning to drift down as the day darkened, but all was cosy inside.

Jack had made Ennis a dish of scrambled eggs and was buttering large rough slices of bread – coffee in large enamel mugs steamed on the bare wooden table. The lamps had just been lit. A log fire burned, sending flickering tongues of light and shade all over the room.

'Yer never told me much about when you wus a child Enn – apart from the man that wus murdered and yer momma and pa dyin', said Jack setting the food before Ennis then sitting on the low chair beside him.

There was silence as Ennis began to eat his food, then drank half his mug of coffee. He wiped his mouth, searched deep in the pockets of his jacket, brought out a tattered envelope, and then took out of this an old photograph. He tossed it into Jack's lap then continued eating.

It was a black and white photograph – there was a woman with a kind face, light hair pulled back but stray curls escaping, she was standing slightly bent with her arms around two boys – one unmistakeably Ennis as a smaller plumper version frowning at the camera, a taller darker boy stared insolently ahead. In the background Jack could see what looked like carnival rides and in the foreground, but behind the posed group, bales of hay in front of the corner of a fence or enclosure.

The dark boy seemed familiar to Jack and then suddenly a memory of long ago returned to him, came back in sharp focus.

Jack was from a small poor ranch in Lightning Flat in the north of Wyoming, up near the Montana border, so named because of the many lightning storms they experienced on the plain. Their nearest neighbours were more than ten miles from them, then it was another ten miles to the next.

Jack had had a lonely childhood relieved only by school and the church meetings and socials his mother took him to sometimes. His father was a harsh man trying to make a living from a harsh landscape and, as Jack was to later learn, only a generation or two from the first homesteaders and pioneers in this part of Wyoming. The old man and he never got along: Jack could do nothing right even though he worked hard around the ranch, he always got beatings.

His old man had been quite a famous bull-rider at the rodeos in his younger days and as Jack was growing up there was one time when he and his ma went along to see him ride at a County Fair, rattling along the bad road from their ranch, then joining one good one which they followed for hours it seemed to their destination.

He was enthralled with the liveliness of the fair and the many people – there were carnival rides, and side shows with hypnotists and bearded ladies, a band paraded – the music making Jack feel alive and happy, there were horses and stock on show - finally the rodeo, which went on all afternoon, then his pa showing off his skill as a bull-rider, taking Jack's breath away with the wonder of it.

Later his pa stood jawing with a small group of men, his mother with their wives, so Jack took the opportunity to go off and explore. Two minutes into this and walking past a tall evil looking boy a few years older than himself he was deliberately tripped and fell heavily to the ground. In the fight that followed Jack came off worse until with a final kick his tormentor walked away with a gleeful sneer on his face, followed by a smaller boy with dark frightened eyes.

'D'ya know Ennis ah seen you before, we wus here, it's at the County Fair ain't it – if this is your brother he got on ma case that day, beat me up good……Ennie….ah seen you, ah seen you….ah remember you!'

Ennis rubbed his forehead, thinking, then said, 'One time only my daddy took us long distance over bad roads to a fair to see some stock, slept most of the way – there was him and ma, my brother and me, my sis wasn't there that day – well …..ah think ah _do _remember you – well ah'll be!' He held out his hand for the photograph staring at it in wonder as though he could see Jack in the background.

Jack smiled and said softly, 'See Ennie we wus meant to be.'

Ennis put down the old picture, shaking his head in disbelief, and finishing the rest of his eggs and coffee, stretched, then stared at Jack – he did a lot of that, unable to keep his eyes _off _Jack. He stood up and went over to the two little windows and, even though there was no-one around for miles for sure, closed the two sets of gingham drapes. He turned then, tall, ramrod straight, blond and handsome in the soft flickering light and drank his lover in with his eyes.

Jack was a beautiful sight sprawled as he was low on the chair, his legs in his tight jeans slightly open, one arm rested on the arm of the chair straight as though pointed at Ennis, the other bent, the fingers of that hand loosely pointing down to his thigh, and the look…oh the look of such love and desire directed at Ennis so that Ennis couldn't stand it anymore and went to him kneeling on the floor before him.

'Now ah know where you larned that punch that one time', laughed Jack.

'Always wus no good my brother', said Ennis not liking to remember that time when he'd laid Jack out. 'Still no good now for all _I _know, never seen him these past years', Ennis all the time beginning to undo Jack's jeans, Jack lifting his butt to make the removal easier.

Ennis pulled them down, removed them, throwing them into a corner, then Jack took off his own shirt, lay back and held on to the back of the chair, his arms above his head, opening his thighs, laid out this time as a gift for his lover.

Ennis looked his fill at the beauty before him: the hard muscled young body with its covering of fine silk, the soft dark hair under the arms, the large dark nipples waiting to be sucked, the light covering of hair trailing down the chest to the stomach, trailing down to the silken shaft, hard now, its tip glistening, down to Jack's high velvet balls.

The cowboy, his kneeling legs trembling, bent his head and took those velvet balls into his mouth one at a time, a finger of his left hand caressed the target beneath, with his right hand he began to rub Jack's cock from tip to root, root to tip, caressing the tip for long moments in between with his thumb.

Jack threw his head back and began to moan, Ennis lifting his head murmured, 'You like this, huh?', then continued, varying the pressure from his mouth, finger, thumb and hand, from hard to soft, soft to hard, driving Jack wild.

All this continued for many minutes, outside the wind had started to howl echoing Jack's moans, no doubt the snow had worsened but for the young men the outside world did not exist at this moment. Ennis undid his own jeans when they became too tight. He varied his activity: sometimes stopping and concentrating on Jack's hard dark nipples – rubbing them lightly then pinching them, biting and sucking them, but always returning to between Jack's thighs where at last he took his beautiful shaft into his mouth.

'Ennie......Ennie', sighed Jack thrusting into his lover's mouth.

Then Ennis stopped, removed his own jeans completely, knelt on the floor again, pulled Jack slightly forward tipping him more, spreading Jack's long thighs and placing his legs over the arms of the chair, Ennis revelling at the sight. Jack with his arms raised behind him was still able to hold on to the back of the chair, his beautiful eyes the widest and loveliest Ennis had seen. Using oil now not just spit Ennis prepared himself and Jack, easing in, watching Jack's eyes turn up in ecstasy, his luscious mouth dropping open when he commenced thrusting, slowly at first, then bringing up speed and making Jack moan with the huge size of him. Ennis had a steel strong back, haunches and thighs through years of horse-riding and he employed them all now in full, set them to their work, varied angles, rubbed the beautiful balls and cock with one hand, held on to the arm of the chair with the other.

'Mmm Jack…..Jack fuckin Twist', mumbled Ennis.

'Uu..hh….cowboy…..fuck me', moaned Jack.

'Whatever you want darlin', said his lover speeding up, thrusting harder until the chair began to rap the wall behind it in a steady, fast, violent rhythm.

Jack came with a breaking cry, showering Ennis's chest and stomach with his fragrant semen, all the while his lover watching closely. Five more thrusts and Ennis came deep within this dark beauty, thought he'd never stop…..shouting….shouting his name.

Held him to him then, lay him down, kissed his lips and his eyes, held the dark tousled head, knew happiness and paradise that night, repeated the love-making twice more in the big soft bed – wished it would never end.


End file.
